Present financial programs, i.e., personal finance managers such as Microsoft Corporation's Money and Intuit's Quicken programs, permit the download of financial transaction history (or statement data) from Internet banking web sites. The transaction history is made available to a user via a secure statement detail page on a financial institution's secure web site. For example, such programs may host an in-situ browser that permits viewing and synchronizing of the financial institution information from within the program. To this end, when the user requests transaction data from a financial institution, the application hosts a browser to render a page provided by the financial institution's server that includes the transaction data.
To synchronize with a personal finance manager's existing financial data for that user, a download button is provided on the statement detail web page, the clicking of which downloads transaction history detail from the web site for reconciliation. One problem with this mechanism is that users often cannot easily find the download button, for example when the user has so many transactions that the button is scrolled off the visible portion of the rendered page.